


Phezu kwezinkanyezi zamehlo akho

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Phezu kwezinkanyezi zamehlo akho

“Umshayeleni?” Ubuza futhi, ehlehla. Uma eke wacabanga ngakho, uBrienne uzolalela ukuthi uHyle Hunt noJaime bazolulama namuhla njengoba ehamba nabangane bakhe. Kodwa-ke, uJaime wabonakala enquma ukungamzondi uHyle ngokushesha nje lapho iPOD inqume ukubala ama-Kingslayer phakathi kwamaqhawe akhe. UHyle, ngakubona kwakhe, ubonakale ethukuthele yindlela uJaime acabanga ukuthi enye indoda izolandela ukuhola kwakhe nokucasukele iqhaza likaJaime kuLady Stoneheart. Noma kunjalo, womabili la madoda athanda ukudlula isikhathi engxoxweni futhi ufuna ukuba afinyelele inhliziyo yohlobo lwesonto selokhu aphunyuka.

"Kungani unendaba uma ngishayile? Kwesinye isikhathi amadoda ashaya abantu," esho nge grin. Uhlanya, uyacabanga. Kukhona ezine zasendle kuphela zazo futhi asikho isikhathi sokukhathazeka ngezingxabano.

"Kepha iziwula kuphela ezihlasela abangani bazo," kusho yena.

"Akunjalo," edonsa.

"Jaime," esho ngezwi elikhulu.

Wabuya nolwazi. "Ukhuluma kakhulu."

"Kuningi engingakhuluma naye," kusho uBrienne.

Waqala wamkhanyisela. "Intombazane emnandi kanjena," ehleka usulu ngaphambi kokuhamba ayohlola ihhashi lakhe. UBrienne uyazi ukuthi umamatheka kuphela lapho efuna ukwenqaba ukukhuluma, ngoba yisimanga asithathayo lapho enza njalo.

Ubuka ukukhala okubuthakathaka, njengoba uJaime ekhuphukela endaweni yesehlakalo nePOD, eyayizonqanyulwa ngesandla entanyeni kaBrienne. Amehlo omfana ayethule kancanyana futhi wayegobhoza ezihlahleni.

"Thula," kusho uJaime ngokungenacala ephendula ukuxoshwa kukaBrienne. "Kuhle ukuthola la mahlathi."

Namanje umile umzuzwana ngaphambi kokuthatha isinqumo sokulandela i-squire. Ubona i-POD izama ukukala iphakethe elihambisa izinduku eziningi. Ngaphandle kwamagama, uthatha isibhamu esikhwameni sakhe esikhulu ngaphansi kwengalo yakhe.

Uthi: “Ngiyabonga. Izwi lakhe laliwumbono futhi isilonda entanyeni yakhe beshesha njengoba uBrienne wayenethemba lokuthi uzophola. Ziyamhlanganisa. Wangena ekamu elijwayelekile lokwakha, naye, uJaime, uHyle noPOD. Basebenza kahle ndawonye, isikhathi esiningi, futhi imvamisa iBrienne idiniwe ukucabanga ukuthi kuyamangaza kangakanani ukuhamba lapho futhi bobabili noJaime noHyle. Ngenhlanhla, futhi uvame ukukhathala kakhulu ukucabanga ngomthwalo womsebenzi phambi kwabo, noma ngezifungo ezaphukile, izitha eziqinile ngemuva kwabo.

Kwakuzungeze ekhoneni lapho uJaime noHyle bekanisa khona futhi wabuyela endlini encane lapho kuphela ukubona uHyle emi, washaya igazi wangena emzimbeni kaJaime onqunu, waziyela ezihlahleni.

"Uyabona ukuthi kwenzekeni phakathi kukaSer Jaime noSer Hyle, POD?" Uyakubuza.

Uthi: "Yebo ngikwenzile."

"Ngiyethemba ukuthi uyakuqonda ukuthi, noma ngabe kwakhulunywa, isenzo sikaSer Jaime besingalungile kulezi zimo. Bazama nokufundisa umfana njengoba eqoqa imininingwane; eh, ubonakala enokuthile uJaime angafaneli ukulingiswa yisibonelo.

"Ntokazi yami," kusho i-POD.

UBrienne Macbeth. Imvamisa i-POD iwukugibela okusheshayo, ngaphakathi kwemithetho.

"Kwenzekeni? Baxabana futhi noMfowethu futhi? Ngabe abasavumelani ngeVale?" Kufanele wazi ukuthi ngabe ikhona yini inkinga.

"Cha, nkosikazi yami," iPOD isho ngokushesha.

"Bebejabule ngokwanele ukukhuluma lapho ngihamba," kusho uBrienne. Ubekade ecabanga ngakolunye uhlangothi ngeTavern noma enye futhi uBrienne wayithola le ndaba ikhungathekile wahamba wayogwema ukuzama ukumbandakanya engxoxweni.

"Yebo, kunjalo," kusho i-POD.

"Kuthiwa ngemuva kokuthi ngihambile, POD?" UBrienne wabuza kanzima, ediniwe ngokuzama kwakhe uCararis.

Blushes POD. "USer Hyle uthe yize ebukhulu bakhe, wezwa ukuthi uFay Jeyne, oyindodakazi yomgcini weTavern, ubese- -

"Yini eholele uSer Jaime ukuthi ashaye uSer Hyle?" UBrienne uyaphazamisa ngokushesha. Akanaso isifiso sokufunda okuningi mayelana neHarimo's Fat Jeyne.

IPOD ibheka phansi, inyikinya izinyawo zayo. "USer Jaime ubuze uSer Hyle ukuthi uqale wahlangana kanjani nawe."

UBrienne uzizwa enyakazisiwe, isimilo. "Futhi?" no-D.


End file.
